A Starry Wish
by Superfloxes
Summary: One summer night, when the stars are many, a crazy-haired girl and a bespectacled boy look up at the night sky and wish. The two Guppies may be opposites, but their wishes may be more similar than they thought.


**Author Notes: So what Bubble Guppies is a preschool show? I don't care! I love the show, especially Deema. Except for 'Clemont and the Haunted Mansions' which will probably come out after the sun explodes considering my schedule, expect all of my stories from now on to be Bubble Guppies related.**

 **This story was inspired by a strip of the amazing webcomic 'Ichabod the Optimistic Canine'. Look it up. Look it up now, if you're willing to take a spike in your sugar levels.**

 **I also drew a piece of fanart based on this story. I was trying to upload it at the same time as this story, but my scanner kept creating some colour oddities that didn't show up in the preview, so you're gonna have to wait for that. My Deviantart account is 'Superfloxes', so be on the look out for that and other Bubble Guppies drawings I choose to upload.**

A STARRY WISH

Summer nights were the best of nights. Nights of other seasons were too cold to stay out, especially those of winter, but summer nights were filled with warm, calm air.

The two Guppies lay in the soft grass. Their eyes were focused on the sky filled with more stars than a container of sparkles.

In silence, they sensed their surroundings - the smell of fresh grass, the sound of crickets, and the brilliant sight of the Galaxy in front of their very eyes.

'If you look closely, you can see the constellations.' Nonny said. His palms were rested in the grass by his sides.

Deema lay comfortably in the grass next to him. She rested her head in her hands.

'Consta-what?'

'Constellations. They're patterns in the night sky made of stars. They've not very clear, but if you know what to look for, you'll see the patterns.'

'Oh. I just see a bunch of stars.'

'Many people do. But when you know what patterns they make, you can find them. I can see Ursa Major and Capricornus.'

She looked for shapes in the sky, trying to connect the disjointed dots. It was like connect-the-dots without numbers. She raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. Right in the middle of the sky, she saw the stars connecting into the loveliest shape she knew.

'I can see myself in the stars!'

'You see yourself in everything.'

'I know, but I really mean it this time! Look rrright up! You'll see me in the stars!'

He gave her a confused look and stared directly up. He watched for the patterns - the swishy tail and the triangles of the hair.

A small smile appeared on his face. 'I can see it too.'

The night was filled with sounds even as they didn't speak - crickets chirping, nocturnal animals scurrying, a stray car, and the sounds of their own breathing.

'Deema...'

'Yeah?'

'... Thanks for bringing me out here. It's a nice experience '

'We don't meet very often. So I thought you'd like it if we met at night when it's quiet.'

 **DEEMA**

 _I can't believe it... he actually came along. He doesn't usually accept my offers to go out together._

 _I remember the last time I asked him out - to go see that rock concert by Drifting Sands. He just doesn't like loud noises, but I love being LOUD!_

 _Maybe that's why he only spends time with me when we're at school..._

 _No. It must be because he's too busy all the time. Yeah, that's it..._

 _He's smiling. That means it's working... right? It's so hard to tell when he's happy, but sometimes, I just know. He's almost definitely happy. Yeah!_

 _I remember when we first met in school. You were by yourself, and I wanted to greet you so badly. But, you didn't talk. Of course, I was the one to get you to speak. That was one of the greatest moments of my life - breaking a shy boy out of his shell. I did it for Oona and Goby too._

 _Recently, though, we've been talking less. You rarely visit my shop, and I never see you otherwise. Sometimes I wonder... is it because you don't like me anymore?_

 _It sounds silly, but I'm starting to believe it. When we do meet, I make myself look stupid. Someone with your intelligence couldn't possibly stand someone like me... no, that's crazy!_

 _You know Nonners, sometimes, I think... our friendship can't work. We have almost nothing in common, and we're such polar opposites, it makes day and night seem the same._

 _Can such opposites really get along?_

 _But then I think 'yeah, of course we can get along!' and I'm happy. Then I'm sad again as I wonder if I'm being too optimistic. Then I'm happy as I ignore that thought. Then..._

 _Wow, I really am an emotional person._

 _When I give it a proper think, I realise I can get along with you just great! The problem is, can you get along with me?_

 _Nonny, it worries me if you don't smile when we do anything together. Yeah, not smiling is kinda your thing, next to explaining what words mean. But when you don't, I worry a little that what I'm doing isn't fun for you._

 _I try to shun that thought. Hey, I don't want you to worry - one of us is enough. I don't wanna be sad, I wanna be happy!_

 _I want you to be happy too._

 _I want to ask you something serious - do you really like me? You've given me smiles, and you show appre... appreciation, but you do that with everyone._

 _Should I ask you that question? You can be kinda blunt._

 _Oh, you're looking at me!_

 **NONNY**

 _I can't believe it... for once, she suggested a quiet activity. I try to make an effort to hang out with her more, but her suggestions are normally really loud, and I can't handle loud noises._

 _I need to make sure I give her a smile. She needs to know what it means to me for her to invite me here._

 _I can see the constellation in the sky, and it's smiling back at me. It's the best constellation I've ever seen._

 _I remember back at school, where we first met. You kept trying to separate me from my books. After you helped Oona and Goby shine, the greatest event in my life happened - I made five new friends, thanks to you._

 _Some people ask me 'How can you stand to be around her? She's nothing like you!' For once, I don't know the answer, and I try to figure it out._

 _The answer won't come easily. It seems like I should be annoyed by you. You're loud, spontaneous, and - let's be honest - an airhead._

 _But... I'm not. If anyone else were do to the same things you sometimes do, I would be annoyed. Yet, when it comes from you, it's different._

 _She looks worried... why does she look worried?_

'Deema?'

'What?'

'You look worried.'

She stared up at her constellation in silence, thinking of a response.

'Uh... do you... do you like me?'

'Like you?'

She cringed.

'Y-You know. As a friend?'

He smiled. She felt the relief splash onto her.

'Of course.'

 **DEEMA**

 _Oh my gosh, he SMILED! Yep, he means it! He DOES like me!_

 _I wonder if he 'likes me, likes me'. I wonder if Goby 'likes me, likes me'..._

 _No, even if Nonny did like me as a friend, he'd never like me like that. Why do I have to like everyone?! I don't even think Oona would reciprocate the feelings!_

 _Maybe I should ask you if you... no, I should ask Goby first. Then maybe Molly... is it normal to like everyone?_

 _Where was I?_

 _What I wanna know now is - why do you like me? Yeah, I got you to smile on the first day of school, but I don't see why a quiet smart boy could like someone like me._

 _I get it, 'opposites attract', but that's all romantic comedy stuff._

 _I just want to know why you like me. I just want you to like me as much as you can. Maybe I can improve myself to strengthen our friendship._

 _I love it when you explain things to me. I mean, I'm not an idiot! But when you explain things, it's so helpful! That's the kind of thing I want to give in return._

 _Maybe I should..._

 _Is that..._

 _Is that a shooting star?_

 **NONNY**

 _Why would she need to ask me that? Doesn't she know that? Has she spent all this time thinking that I don't like her?_

 _That's my fault. I guess I couldn't express myself properly. Deema likes me, and she makes that clear, but I can't._

 _She said 'like a friend' very nervously. I know she likes Goby, but she couldn't feel that way about me. Goby can catch up with her. I can't._

 _What I don't understand is - why does she like me? Does she only like me because I can explain words to her?_

 _That's my only guess. She can give laughs and smiles and happiness, and I just tell her things. For how much she gives, I don't give back much._

 _Oh my gosh..._

 _It's a shooting star..._

'Hey Nonners, do ya see that?' Deema pointed up at the streak in the sky.

'It's a shooting star!'

'Yeah! I don't think I've ever seen one before!'

The two Guppies watched in awe the streak in the sky.

'They're not actually stars.'

'They're not?'

'They're actually meteors that have entered our atmosphere, or sky.'

'They're **WHAT**?!'

'Don't worry.' He said with a smile. 'It won't be hurting us.'

'That's a relief... I wish the others were here.'

'I don't.'

She sat up from the grass, and gave him a look of confusion mixed with shock.

'You don't? Why not?'

'I think it's best if this moment is between you and me.'

She smiled, trying to hide the tears of joy she knew soon followed. She lay back down on the grass, and deeply inhaled the fresh air.

'Make a wish, Nonny. But don't say it out-loud! That's the rule!'

 **DEEMA**

 _What do I want to wish for? A lifetime's supply of hair-gel? A shiny charm? New earrings?_

 _No. It has to be more meaningful than that. This could be the only shooting star I ever see!_

 _I just don't know! I already have everything! I have beautiful golden hair, shiny earrings, all the attention in the world and five amazing friends!_

 _What else do I need?_

 _Look at him. He's smiling! He must be wishing for something good._

 _I don't need anything! I'm fabulous already!_

 _But..._

 _I'm just lying to myself. Gosh, I've never thought like this, but maybe I should be a bit honest with myself._

 _I'm almost perfect! I got confidence, great looks, a big personality, a fin-tastical singing voice, and some amazing acting skills!_

 _But there is one thing both you and me can agree I don't have... intelligence._

 _I pretend to believe I'm really smart, but... I'm just not. I've said and done some really stupid things._

 _What about that time I didn't know what a 'rou-tiiine' was? Or when I poured you some cereal without a bowl? Or how I still don't know what the Wea... Wiz... Wizza Wuzza's real name is..._

 _But you Nonny..._

 _You know everything._

 _Whenever we don't know something, you're always there to explain it. Why do you even go to school? You don't need it._

 _Your intelligence... it amazes me. You need to speak up more often. You need to show the world the brain you have._

 _You're so important to me. Not only as a friend, but I need someone smart like you to explain this world for me. Without you, I don't know where I'd be._

 _Wait... that's what I wish for._

 _I wish to be smart, just like you. I want to be helpful, and I want your intelligence._

 _I mean it, Nonners. You wanna know just how much I mean it?_

 _If I could give up all the love and attention people have given me, my beautiful big golden curls, and my energetic personality just to know as much as you do..._

 _I wouldn't have any second thoughts._

 _Now, I can say my wish without any doubt._

 _I wish I was smart like you. I wish I was... just like you._

 **NONNY**

 _What can I wish for? I have everything I would ever want; five friends, a great school, and someone who can make me smile._

 _She's probably wishing for something fantastical. Maybe I should wish for something fantastical too, but what?_

 _Would she have any suggestions? Would that count as saying my wish out loud?_

 _She isn't smiling anymore. Now she looks deep in thought. I'm curious why, but I shouldn't ask._

 _She's not deep in thought very often. She's too happy all the time to care about being so deep in thought._

 _I can't really think of anything. There's nothing I want to wish for. I'm as smart as I need to be._

 _But..._

 _That intelligence isn't enough._

 _Deema... we both know you're not very smart. No one wants to say that, but I think our friends know that too._

 _But that doesn't concern you. It shouldn't concern you. You don't need my intelligence._

 _You're already perfect the way you are._

 _You're braver, faster, stronger... happier than I am. I watch you go into everything with joy and confidence, and it amazes me. You can do what I can't, and you do it all the time._

 _You can sing along with the stars Molly and Gil with no problem, and you even steal the show. I just can't do that, as much as I yearn to._

 _I can't express myself well. I don't smile or show emotion often. You express your emotions and thoughts not only all the time, but in such an entertaining way that it always livens my mood, even if I'm unable to let you know._

 _Just your way of living is enough to make me laugh. Other things make me laugh, but if it wasn't for you making me smile on the first day of school, I would never have laughed again._

 _What you give is amazing. You can give others joy, smiles, and fun. You make the world brighter with your existence. Without you, our band would break apart. All I can give is definitions._

 _You might think you annoy me, but you can't. If anyone thinks I don't like you, they're so wrong._

 _I know what my wish will be._

 _I wish I was like you. I wish I could smile like you. I wish I could express myself like you._

 _I would give up my intelligence in a heartbeat if it meant I could be just like you._

Nonny blinked as a bright light flashed. He looked over to Deema. She held a camera he could only guess she had kept in her hair.

'Yeah! Took the picture just in time!'

The wonderful streak in the sky had vanished.

'Did you make your wish in time?'

'Yes.'

'Let's hope it comes true!'

She yawned.

'Are you getting tired, Deema?'

'No...!'

He grabbed the soft grass in his hands one last time, and sat up.

'You wanna go home? My dad's probably getting really worried.'

She sat up and stretched.

'Yeah. I'll take you home.'

'I'll be fine.'

She stood up.

'I insist... Nonners.'

She reached out her hand for him. He smiled, and took it.

'Thanks, Deems.'

'Deems? 'Bout time I had a nickname!'

He laughed.

As the two Guppies swam by each other's side, both with smiles on their faces, they both thought the very same thing.

 _What a wonderful night..._

 **Author Notes: There you go readers. Two Guppies who are the opposite to each other wished for almost the same thing - to be like the other.**

 **I used to think that Nonny was probably secretly annoyed by Deema, but I decided to take a different interpretation - he idolises her.**

 **The drawing I made that this story is based on came out first, though it's taking me a while to publish it. It came out a lot deeper than I was intending.**


End file.
